


Made Me Feel God

by mexicanfood420



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dude listen I got no idea, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Ray-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicanfood420/pseuds/mexicanfood420
Summary: it's a fake deep title at the moment but it'll probably get better who knows i just wrote this because i was bored but imma fix it all later if i care enough but !! who knows please enjoy this first chapter means nothing thank u





	

The Fake Achievement Hunter Crew began small.

 

At first, the founder, the  _ savior _ , Geoff Ramsey was what started all the madness.

 

The beautiful, demoralizing business that The Fakes dealt in.

  
  


Stealin’, killin’, and lovin’ everyday.

 

‘ _ Wow _ ,’ He thought. ‘ _ I'm really fuckin’ high. _ ’

  
  


So, anyways, Geoff was in a limo, speeding down the highway outside His City, swerving around cars at a speed that was probably dangerous for most people, but since Geoff was, y’know,  _ Geoff _ , he didn't have much to fear.

 

His guys always had his back.

  
  


‘ _ Probably feels pretty invincible most of the time. _ ’ He felt his mind saying. ‘ _ Must be nice _ .’

  
  


Back in the city, there was a massive Cargobob thundering through the streets of Los Santos, piloted by the second member of The Crew, Jack Pattillo.

 

It's huge blades whipped through the air, eliciting a sound of warning to the police gathering just a few streets down.

 

_ Whump, whump, whump. _

  
  


‘ _ Really? A Fucking road block? _ ’ He sighed. ‘ _ These cops get stupider after every heist, I swear. There really is no learning curve. _ ’

  
  


There were some rapid clunking sounds, too, obviously coming from a minigun.

  
  


‘ _ Michael _ .’ He thought again, one corner of his lips turning upwards.

  
  


There was something else, too, though he could barely make it out through the thick windows of the Penthouse.

 

It sounded kinda like when you have some fluffy ass slime, but then you fold it over, and it makes that horrible screeching noise that everyone hates when you squeeze it.

  
  


‘ _ Gavin _ .’ He wasn't worried. ‘ _ He makes those noises all the time. Geoff stuck some kind of gross keyboard cleaning gack down his shirt before and he made the same noises.’  _ He was convinced Gavin would make those noises if he was being murdered, but also if he saw a ladybug. If the lad wasn't dead yet, he figured he wouldn't be anytime soon. ‘ _ Plus,’  _ He added. ‘ _ He has Michael.’ _

  
  


So, that’s four down.

 

Two more to get done with the main six.

  
  


Geoff had many associates.

 

Employees, more like.

 

People who worked for Him. And they all knew it to their core.

  
  


Some worked outside the city, some even throughout the entire country, gathering info and intel for the boss.

 

Some, however, worked a little closer to home.

 

The boss owned several flats in their main building for his people, as well as having dozens of safe houses around the city and even one up on Chiliad for his scouts and a couple of snipers. Loose ends, almost.

 

There was one sniper, however, in the main six.

 

Definitely a loose end.

  
  


Currently getting over a coughing fit over his bong, eyes  _ very  _ red and bloodshot.

 

He had some kind of weird theory that he shot better when he was high, but in reality, it only made it so he couldn't  _ feel _ .

  
  


Pot had lots of effects on Ray Narvaez Jr.

  
  


One, was that it made him calmer.

 

He could forget about his anxieties, focus on the wonderful feeling of all the endorphins flooding his warming mind.

 

Two, was that it made him, well, not really feel much of anything.

 

The world became pretty dull when he'd smoke up, allowing him to feel a little less when he took people's lives.

 

Or, in the rare case that some gang member or cop would get the upperhand and shoot him or stab him or something, it dulled the pain a substantial amount.

 

Three… Well.

 

_ ‘We don't talk about that one _ .’

  
  


So, basically, Ray was high all the time.

  
  


Back to the heist at hand.

 

Geoff and his driver, Kerry, finally got into town.

 

A very,  _ very _ frustrated Jack scooped them up with the Cargobob once the hook was secure, flying them up to the top of the Maze Bank.

 

1,050 feet.

  
  


‘ _ Oh, good. _ ’ Ray set down his bong before placing his hands on the tall glass wall and looking out at the chaos. ‘ _ This should go well _ .’

  
  


Michael and Gavin had been on a bike, both of them, Gavin driving horribly while Michael shot at whoever dared to chase them.

 

A literal, actual bike.

 

Not even a fucking motorcycle.

 

Ray didn’t even want to know how they’d thought that would be a good idea.

 

He could see it now: “But Micool! It’s genius! What bloody idiot would ever suspect the two blokes on a bicycle?” Michael would eventually give in, well, because he was an idiot in love, and… People tend to do stupid things when they’re in love.

 

There was that half smile again.

  
  


Ray really liked his friends sometimes.

  
  


Eventually, they did get to the bank.

 

And, since Gavin had crashed the bike a few times, they were in separate vehicles.

 

Gav had somehow picked up a fire truck, while Michael had snagged a bus.

 

It actually worked out really well.

 

Like,  _ too  _ well.

 

The two of them, seemingly reading each other's minds, blocked off the bank entrance.

 

That wasn’t brought up in the heist meeting.

  
  
  


Ray allowed himself a wider smile, now.

 

This was going to work.

  
  


That was until he heard the first explosions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more hmu fam bam i wanna write ray and ryan fuckin but also jack and geoff that'd be super neat wow also it's girl jack i forgot to saY THAT wow ily


End file.
